


Dirty Talk

by Go_LuckyFanfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts & One-Shots [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Requested on Tumbr, Roleplay, based on a SNL skit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_LuckyFanfics/pseuds/Go_LuckyFanfics
Summary: Peter tries to introduce Rocket to a new kink for their relationship, it doesn't go well.





	Dirty Talk

It was a soft kiss, one filled with synergy and passion from muzzle to lips between them as they were finally alone.

“You’re getting good at this…” Peter breathed in the midst of their session, it was heated and the tantalizing smells of whisky in the raccoon’s breath added more to excitement.

“Course’ I am,” Rocket boldly commented with a snicker. “thought I told you this wasn’t my first dance.”

“You make it easy though…” Peter continued resting his hand behind Rocket’s head while they kissed, it was true though.

“Yeah right, I’m the one doing all the work over here…”

Oh please…” Peter smirked, it was like a game pulling Rocket’s strings. He knew what the guy liked from him and what turned him on, there were the pet names of course but words alone weren’t all of it.

It came as a surprise for Rocket, it happened without warning when his partner’s tongue slipped past his mouth, wanting a better taste of inside while dodging the many rows of teeth inside awaiting him.

It was quick, feisty, something new, and a first reaction to something new like it would’ve caused unsureness but there’s wasn’t a need for it.

They had tried it before this was new for him, unsure at first before reaching up with a paw on Peter’s cheek to bring himself closer to indulge in the moment.

Rocket was cocky and brash with his words but he’d long since now given the keys to Quill, to trust his new fiance to guide him on foreign terrain across the boundries of what they exactly were.

Those words for Rocket, always sounded so foreign when they slipped through his teeth. He wasn’t the most outspoken for things but still…

Fiance….friend….lover? What does it all really mean for him?

The tempered raccoon always had that habit in him, taking one step forward and two steps back from everything that caused him heartache but he was trying to change. He was trying to be better for them both because after all he was the one that fell in love like a klutz as he said once to the other, caring about stuff he never saw himself doing.

“Well there’s a happy face!!” Peter grinned after they broke apart with a shared breath.

“You’re such a nerd…” Rocket rolled his eyes, licking his lips for a moment afterwards to savor the taste.

“You know, I love when you call me that.” Peter walked his fingers across the racoon’s shoulder where they were sitting on the bed side in the repaired Milano. “Really gets me in the feeling….”

“You what?” Rocket looked up at him, a somewhat humored and confused look across his features. “You’re weird Quill…”

“Ah come on that’s what I love about you Rocky, you’ve got that edge like a sour apple that makes your lips pucker….”

“You like being insulted and called names?” Rocket face was priceless, confused as to what this was about, he knew the Star-Lord had kinks and he himself was guilty of having a few but this was strange.

“No it’s not like that; I mean…“ Peter paused, it was weird to explain so much as it was Rocket hadn’t ever heard of the term. “When you call me names all the times, I know you don’t really mean them…so it-”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong.” Rocket argued heartedly. “When I call you a dumbass I mean it, thought you knew me better.”

It was spoken with point as the raccoon sighed when the man wasn’t buying into it, he knew it wasn’t true. Rocket wasn’t always the most affectionate with words and he’d still sometimes get lost in the jumble of things to say when his heart fluttered and confusion would set in.

There was always a certain spice in the weight of Rocket’s words; a sweet aftertaste to his comments for another to learn, this place where sassy insults could’ve been the equivalent of a love confession.

“Alright, well what’s say we try and see how you’ll like it?” With that Peter leaned back in the bed on one of the pillows, patting the spot next to him and waiting for the light weight to urge itself next to him around his laid arm.

That wasn’t hard and nobody had to tell Rocket twice to cuddle when he scampered back up to the man’s side and dived under the covers, emerging with his head again not a moment later after finding his spot.

“So,” Rocket tapped his finger’s together, he was always cute with that bashful color in his face when trying something new, never once mocked for it as easy as it would’ve been. “there like a way you do this or something, or are you just going to show me the ropes….”

“Just relax and follow my lead…” Peter coursed his hands over Rocket’s suit under the blanket, the latter could always feel the tingles when his lover’s hand would massage over him in places.

Peter’s hand eventually reached under the other, feeling around Rocket’s tail base, the mammals breathing halting from the touch from which he waited for something, something he was wanting, only to release a low whine after the temptation of intrusion left.

Peter laughed at the questionable noise, almost dog-like as he heard slip between Rocket’s muzzle. “Somebody’s eager tonight…”

“Yeah cause’ I’d like to get outta’ first gear here.” Rocket watched his movements with attentiveness. “I haven’t had a good rump in nearly a week cause’ someone ain’t been doing their job…”

“Oh shush,” Peter poked him on the nose and trailed his finger off behind his ear. “you’re always a frisky little guy, makes me wonder what goes on in that head sometimes.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Rocket cooed his head under Peter’s neck, his butt held in place from his partner’s hand under it. He liked it there, this place filled with the human’s scent, the face of this amazing goofy man that loved him without doubt, the two exchanging a few kisses and sloppy lick across someone’s cheek from the former.

“Hffmm..” Peter smiled while they continued. “you know, I like it when you’re mean, all feisty and warm under the face….”

“Do ya’ huh?” Rocket was getting into it, following him along with a hand placed on his man’s chest and another on his own lap.

“Yeah.” Peter breathed out, taking a moment to catch a gasp before returning his face to Rocket’s muzzle. “Get mean with me Rocky’.”

“You’re dad’s dead…”

Whoa…” Peter broke off for a moment, blinking his eyes.

Rocket looked at him, both confused to the expression of the other’s person’s face.“What? You said get mean….”

“Yeah but- ” Peter’s face flushed, his expression not wanting to be one of shaming his partner there but at the same time understanding. “not like that I mean jeez; Yondu’s funeral was just days ago and I mean, that’s not something you say.”

“Alright, alright, my bad….” Rocket lowered his ears apologetically but he chirped up again not too long after. “Let’s try it again?”

“Come here babe…” Peter teased with a waving finger, Rocket climbing up on top of him, on top of his bare skinned chest, whipping his tail across them both and sitting on his knees there with a toothy smile.

“Alright how about, we pretend I’m a cop, and you’re a criminal…” Peter loved this view from below, it wasn’t the first time for him and he certainly loved getting teased with a good show.

“So, do you know why I stopped you today?” Peter never once kept his moves subtle, his hands moving like ice across the other’s soft fur to keep his mind wondering for what was to happen next.

“Because I killed someone….”

“No, Rocky’ you didn’t kill anyone today-“

“Yeah I did!! I was using his body for the express lane…”

“You know, I think we need to work on this more…” Peter sighed and leaned back in the mesh pillow he was resting on.

“Can’t we just do it the old-fashioned way, where you just smother me and make me feel stuff?”

_Another day for learning something new, another day of us…_


End file.
